Chris i Heather
thumb|250px|Chris ogłasza przerwę z powodu kłopotów zdrowotnych Heather, co rozbawia Chrisa. Chris i Heather to jeden z najpoważniejszych konfliktów między gospodarzem a zawodnikiem. Chris kilkakrotnie pokazuje dezaprobatę wobec metod Heather. Czasami, jednak rzadko i w bardzo małym stopniu pomaga jej pozostać w programie ze względu na jej ciekawy charakter i postawę silnego antagonisty. Natomiast Heather, podobnie jak większości zawodników, nie podoba się sadystyczny charakter Chrisa, który jej przeszkadza w zdobyciu miliona dolarów i często okazuje jego osobie nienawiść. Z każdym sezonem, ich konflikt osiąga wyższy stopień nienawiści. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Kiedy Heather po przyjeździe na wyspę jest niezadowolona z panujących tam warunków, mówi, że dzwoni po rodziców, aby ją stąd zabrali. Chris na to wyciąga kontrakt podpisany z uczestnikami, który pokazuje do kamery. Następnie Chris śmieje się z Heather, gdy Tyler wpada do wody ochlapując ją. Wielkie spanie Na początku odcinka, gdy Chris budzi uczestników, którzy następnie wychodzą z domków, Heather mówi mu, że "odjazdowo" wygląda w szortach, które akurat miał na sobie. Gdy uczestnicy mieli przebiec dookoła obozu, a Chris podganiał tempo mówiąc, że jak nie zdążą na śniadanie, to nie będzie "papu", Heather mówi pod nosem "Jak ja go nie cierpię". Niezbyt sławni thumb|left|210px|Nawet Chris jest zszokowany, że Heather nie odpadła w tym odcinku. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris był zszokowany faktem, że Heather zostaje w programie, gdyż nawet on uważał, że powinna odpaść po przeczytaniu na głos pamiętnika Gwen. Komu możesz zaufać? Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Chris opryskuje ostrym sosem Heather. Ta jest wściekła na niego, więc puszcza lnę aby przetrzeć oczy, przez co pozwala na upadek Gwen, którą asekurowała. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie Heather nie wierzy w istnienie "seryjnego zabójcy", kiedy Chris wraz z Szefem opuszczają wyspę, sądząc, że to część kolejnego wyzwania. Kiedy "zabójca" łapie Heather, która brała prysznic, Chris drwi z niej mówiąc, że w horrorach nie należy działać w pojedynkę, a już zwłaszcza samemu brać prysznica. Kiedy maseczka na twarzy Heather zastyga, prosi Chrisa o wyjście z namiotu na 5 minut. Ten jednak odmawia, dopóki wszyscy uczestnicy nie zostaną schwytani. Obłęd na Wawanakwa thumb|right|210px|Chris szydzi z Heather, że musi sprzątać [[Publiczna łazienka|wspólną łazienkę.]] Po losowaniu, Heather wylewa złość na Chrisa, że zwierzęciem, który musi złapać jest niedźwiedź. Podczas ceremonii Chris drwi z Heather, która nie zdołała ukończyć zadania i jest zmuszona wysprzątać wspólną łazienkę. Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz thumb|left|210px|Heather złości się na Chrisa, za ogolenie jej głowy i eliminacje. Przez cały odcinek Chris drwi z nieszczęścia Heather, kiedy zostaje wytypowana do nieprzychylnych zadań, najczęściej polegających na lizaniu Owenowi różnych części ciała. Kiedy Owen oznajmia, że chce wykonać zadanie związane ze zjedzeniem psiej karmy, Chris podsuwa mu, aby dał je komuś kto nie mam luzerki. Kiedy Owen oddaje Gwen połowę swoich luzerek, Heather składa protest, lecz Chris ignoruje mówiąc, że nie ma żadnych zasad. Gdy Szef "ogolił" głowę Heather maszynką, Chris mimo to ją wyeliminował, stwierdzając, że nie wyraziła zgody na ogolenie. Chris twierdzi, że takie są zasady, a gdy Heather przypomina mu o jego poprzednich słowach na temat zasad mówi "To skomplikowane". Kiedy Heather odpływa Łódką przegranych grozi Chrisowi sądem. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Heather wraz z innymi dziewczynami jest zadowolona, gdy Duncan, Geoff i Owen wrzucają Chrisa do jeziora. Plan Totalnej Porażki Zamieszki na planie Kiedy Heather upomina się o lunch, mówiąc, że w statucie związku zawodowego jest mowa o przerwie na posiłek, Chris pyta kto należy do związku. On jako jedyny podniósł rękę. W pokoju zwierzeń Heather mówi, że tworzy "Związek pracowników zjednoczonych przeciw Chris'owi". Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa Heather popycha Chrisa i wchodzi na mównicę by drwić z Gwen i jej eliminacji. Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu Próbując odgadnąć kombinacje zamka do sejfu, Heather ujawnia, że zna datę urodzin Chrisa, jego wymiary i cenę ulubionego żelu do włosów, za pomocą których kombinacji chce otworzyć sejf. Dzieci za milion dolarów Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris drwi z Heather przypominając o jej przegranej z Beth w tym odcinku. Kiedy ta go ignoruje, Chris nie daje jej spokoju, na co Heather odpowiada, że nie pamięta jak to jest czuć się przegranym. Po tym jak Heather zostaje wyeliminowana, Chris wyraża swoje zadowolenie z tego powodu na końcu odcinka. Kto będzie milionerem? Kiedy nadchodzi czas Heather na zadanie pytania, Chris był pewien, że powie coś ciekawego. Był jednak rozczarowany, kiedy Heather skrytykowała program i stwierdziła, że ona powinna być jednym z finalistów, po czym Chris łapie się za głowę mówiąc "podziękować". Później Heather irytuje Chrisa, pośpieszając go podczas czytania głosów na Beth i Duncana. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! thumb|right|210px|Chris ogłasza, że uczestnicy spotkaja sięw kolejnym sezonie. Kiedy Heather pyta Chrisa, co się stało z Oblechami Totalnej Porażki, Alejandro odpowiada, że ten program w ogóle nie istniał, a wszystko to ściema. Pyta się też go, o co chodzi z Alejandro, a Chris odpowiada, że podobnie jak inni został wkręcony. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Ukochany Broadway Kiedy Sierra ujawnia, że Chris śpiewał w boysbandzie w latach 80, Heather wraz z innymi uczestnikami śmiała się z niego. Wyścig w Amazonii Kiedy Chris każe zaśpiewać Drużynie Amazonek "Cygański rap", mówi, ze na koniec chciałby usłyszeć solówkę Heather. Chińska Bujda thumb|left|210px|Heather wymiotuje na Chrisa. Kiedy Heather nie jest w stanie zjeść kolejnego obrzydliwego posiłku i zostaje wyeliminowana, wymiotuje na twarz Chrisa. Później zauważa, że Alejandro i Blaineley oszukują w wyzwaniu i każe Chrisowi,k aby coś z tym zrobił. Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Alejandro, Duncan i Heather śmieją się z afrykańskiego stroju Chrisa. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Chris nazywa Heather "dziewczyną Alejandro". Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze Po tym jak Samolot zostaje zniszczony, Heather pyta się Chrisa, czy show będzie dalej kontynuowane. Ten początkowo ją olewa i szuka w zniszczonym samolocie swoich rzeczy. Kiedy Heather dociera na Hawaje jako pierwsza, Chris ogłasza ją finalistką Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Heather jest zła na Chrisa, kiedy nie obejrzał nagrania w zwolnionym tempie, aby powiedzieć, czy zmierzy się w finale z Alejandro czy Cody'm, którzy dotarli do mety w tym samym momencie. Aloha, Finał! thumb|right|210px|Chris wręcza Heather nagrodę w jej zakończeniu. Chris drwi z Heather przez cały odcinek. Kiedy wózek jej pomocnika Cody'ego zawala się pod manekinem, Chris nie przepuszcza, by po raz kolejny nie zadrwić z Heather. W zakończeniu Alejandro, Heather jest zła na Chrisa, że nie wygrała, mimo, że to ona wrzuciła kukłę do wulkanu, natomiast w jej zakończeniu, Chris "daje" jej wygraną za ten sezon i ogłasza zwyciężczynią. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie thumb|left|210px|Heather atakuje Chrisa statuetkami. Chris zmusza Heather, do wystąpienia gościnnie w tym odcinku i zaprezentowaniu drugiego zadania. Podczas trwania drugiego zadania, Heather w zeppelinie atakuje złotymi statuetkami Chrisa i Szefa i wyrzuca ich z samolotu, kradnąc walizkę z milionem dolarów. Wówczas Chris zmienia zasady wyzwania, gdzie finałowa piątka musi złapać Heather i odzyskać statuetki Chrisa. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Kiedy Chris przedstawia zawodników, w tym Heather, ta krzyczy, że nienawidzi Chrisa. Kiedy Chris wita zawodników nazywając ich swoimi przyjaciółmi, Heather mówi "Nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką". Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów Kiedy Chris ogłasza, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie mówiąc, że odbędzie się ono w "strefie zabawy", Heather pyta się Chrisa, czy ta strefa zabawy to jakiś "płonący budynek". Później Heather znajduje figurkę niezwyciężoności i chowa ją za skałą. Pop wyzwaniu chce po nią wrócić, ale okazuje się, że figurki już tam nie ma. Oskarża ona o Chrisa, o jej kradzież, mówiąc w pokoju zwierzeń "wszędzie wetkniesz te swoje obiektywy". Na ceremonii eliminacji, Heather dalej jest przekonana, że Chris ukradł figurkę niezwyciężoności i realizuje swój plan wyeliminowania Alejandro. Okazuje się jednak iż to on ukradł figurkę niezwyciężoności, a jedyny głos, który nie padł na Alejandro padł na Heather, co sprawiło, że Chris ponownie zadrwił z niej i jej eliminacji. S05E06 Ty to zrobiłeś.png|Heather oskarża Chrisa, o kradzież figurki niezwyciężoności. S05E06 Immunitet dyplomatyczny.png|Chris ponownie drwi z Heather, po jej eliminacji. Zrujnowany finał thumb|right|210px|Chris jest zły, że Alejandro i Heather nie zajmują się rywalizacją, tylko sobą. Chris informuje pomocników, a w szczególności Heather, że ich zadaniem będzie jedynie pomagać finalistom i nie dostaną żadnych pieniędzy. Kiedy Heather nie reaguje zirytowany Chris wyciąga megafon i pyta się, czy go słyszy. Heather odpowiada, że ona i Alejandro akceptują zasady, po czym ten przerażony pyta się, czy są parą. Kiedy Heather i Alejandro próbują pocałować się w pokoju zwierzeń, Chris krzyczy mówiąc, że to najobrzydliwsze co się tutaj wydarzyło. Kiedy Heather i Alejandro zajmują się sobą, zamiast rywalizacją, podobnie jak Mike i Zoey, Chris mówi, że od tej pory każdy może wygrać. Wówczas Alejandro i Heather ruszają do rywalizacji, ku zadowoleniu Chrisa. Ciekawostki *W wywiadzie Christiana Potenza oryginalnego aktora głosowego Chrisa, okazuje się, że Heather jest najmniej lubianym zawodnikiem przez Chrisa. *Oboje mają największą ilość wyeliminowanych zawodników. Zobacz także En:Chris and Heather Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty